


July 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos struggled in Supergirl's skeletal arms before she pulled him into her grave.





	July 9, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos struggled in Supergirl's skeletal arms before she pulled him into her grave and there were eventually two spirits.

THE END


End file.
